Relaciones China-España/España
Reyes españoles con mandatarios chinos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Felipe VI - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (2nd R) and his wife Liu Yongqing (1st R) pose for photos with Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon y Grecia (2nd L) and his wife before a welcoming luncheon in Beijing, China, Aug. 8, 2008. Hu Jintao hosted a welcoming luncheon in honor of world dignitaries who are here to attend the opening ceremony of Beijing 2008 Olympic Games.(Xinhua/Pang Xinglei) Felipe VI - Xi Jinping.jpg| Almuerzo ofrecido por el Vicepresidente de la República Popular China, Sr. Xi Jinping. Asistió Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias. © Agencia EFE |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| President Li Xiannian, the Chinese President is pictured with his wife and King Juan Carlos and Queen Sophia of Spain. Deng Xiaoping - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Junio de 1978 Deng Xiaoping dio la bienvenida al Rey de España Juan Carlos I y la Reina Sofía visitar China. Jiang Zemin - Juan Carlos I.jpg| A leader's conduct, which once provoked embarrassment, is recalled by many Chinese today as endearingly idiosyncratic. Jiang Zemin, then the Chinese president, touching up his hair as King Juan Carlos of Spain looked on at a reception in Madrid in June 1996.Credit Dominique Faget/Agence France-Presse Hu Jintao - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos y el presidente Hu Jintao. (Foto. EFE) Primeros ministros españoles con mandatarios chinos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Pedro Sánchez - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Mantiene Conversaciones con Primer Ministro Español, Pedro Sánchez. Foto: Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Hu Jintao - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, Mariano Rajoy, conversando con el expresidente chino, Hu Jintao en el marco de la Cumbre del G20 (La Vanguardia) Mariano Rajoy - Xi Jinping.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy, saluda al presidente chino, Xi Jinping - EFE |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Hu Jintao - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rogríguez Zapatero, y el líder chino, Hu Jintao, durante la cumbre de hoy en Pekín. Reuters |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Jiang Zemin - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar, junto a Jiang Zemin, en su visita a China de junio de 2000, en la foto (de José Huesca. EFE) que ilustró la portada de La Vanguardia. Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| China's Vice-President Hu Jintao listens to Spain's Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during their meeting at Madrid's Moncloa palace November 7, 2001. Hu Jintao is on a two-week European tour. REUTERS/Andrea Comas AC |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| Li Xiannian almorzará y cenará hoy con los Reyes. Por la tarde, Felipe González hará una visita de cortesía al presidente chino en el palacio de El Pardo, que será estos días su residencia oficial. Madrid 12 NOV 1984. EL PAÍS Deng Xiaoping - Felipe González.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, durante su entrevista con Deng Xiaoping, Presidente de la Comisión de Asesoramiento y de la Comisión Militar del Partido Comunista Chino. Archivo Gráfico de España Fuentes Categoría:China-España